Love in Time
by LEXA14
Summary: What if Tony went back in time eleven thousand years after she married Ash and met him in his human life?  Read Acheron First Or Is A Spoiler For The Book And You Will Not Be Able To UnderStand The Story Line
1. Chapter 1

_**It is in the past**_

Tory fell asleep on ashes shoulder looking up at the man I loved. We had just gotten married little over a month ago and I could not ask for more. Sometimes I still see shadows in Ash's eyes and it breaks my heart. He did not mind her playing with or touching his hair as long as I did not pull it. We were happy and Simi was like a daughter to me. If Ash did not give her something then she immediately came to me. She was so happy that she did not have to see the heifer- goddess. And so was I

The one thing I wish is that I could have met ash earlier in his life and shown him just a little bit of love. "I wish I could have been their sooner Ash if only for a day/ you and everyone else might not remember bet hopefully you would feel it. What love is before we met and not feel so hollow." And with that she fell asleep.

Little did she know about the swirling mist seeping through the room and enveloping.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Tory felt as if she was falling. She did not know what was going on. Suddenly she hit the floor. She was not in what she went to bed in. she was in the same clothing as an Atlantian princess that Ash had dressed her in. the blue dress and the headpiece. She was wearing shows that appeared to be flats._

'_Where am I she thought? _

_The walls looked old but new at the same time. It was an odd contrast. Looking around she did not think that she was even in the 21__st__ century. There was a door agar infrequent of her. She had a feeling in her gut that she should go in so she opened the door and what she found made her angry and wont to cry at the same time._

_Tory new alto about ashes past after reading the journals his sister had written. She knew about this part of his life. "How had she come here and why"? She did not know as she looked at the ash sleeping on the bead tied down she thought about what she had said and realized that with part of her loves powers in her she had gotten her wish. Careful she walked over to the sleeping ash. He looked like he did eleven thousand years from now but a little bit younger. She knew that they force fed him to keep his brother alive. "What kind of parent could do this to their child"?_

_So she walked closer she stepped on something that made a rateling on the flour. Ash came awake with a start. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes before he looked away. _

"_Ash…" she said in a quiet voice._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_He did not look up at her instead kept looking down. "Who are you, My lady?" he asked in a quiet voice and the uncertonty nearly broke her heat. _

_She looked at him. He was so different to the ash she knew but then agine he was tied to the bead. _

_Looking at him she said to him in a quiet voice that held no sympathy that she knew he hated. "My name is Soteria but everyone calls me Tory, and this might sound a little crazy but I am from the future. A future that has you in it" _

"_No offence my lady but that does sound crazy." He replied still not looking at her. He tensed waiting for him to slap him for being rude to her when she did not he risked a quick look at her and she got to look at the startling silver eyes she loved so much. She let a gentle smile graze her lips as he looked at her and allowed all her love for him to show on her face. He looked startled but looked away._

"_Why do you look at me like that?" he asked sounding so confused. _

_Carful so not to think she was going the hurt him she took his chin in her hand so he could see the truth in her eyes. "Because Acheron, I love you, even though I know about your past, and the future you have not lived yet I still love you and always will." _

"_Why do you love me? If you are from the future then how it that you are is hear now?" he asked still looking at her in shock._

"_You may anger me at times and you apparently think my anger is hilarious ant times then you say something that makes me melt into putty. And then you have your charming side. I can't explain everything I love about you. Basely it is everything."_

_He looked at me with fear in his eyes and I could not understand why until he spoke. "If you know so much about me tell me, is it just because of my curse that you are in love with me?" he sounded like he was hoping that that is was not and that he might actually be loved by someone. _

"_Of course not, when someone first suggested going to bed with you I was like "Ew, I don't know you well enough and like you expect me to jump into bed with you" and you ended up coming over to my house, we talked about things, and as we talked we ended up becoming friends ….and that is piety much it" I told him with a smile, leaving the information about his sisters diaries. _

_He looked like he wanted to touch me but as he reached out the chains kept his hands in place. He looked ashamed and I hated that look in his eyes that I glimpsed right before he looked away. Making me drop my hard onto his covered chest. _

_I sat on his bed and he tensed "Don't be ashamed Ash I do not like that look in your eyes, it make me so upset like my heart is going to rip out of my chest. You have gorges eyes and they should not have shadows in them."_

"_No one likes my eyes, they show that I do not belong here and I am pushed for it" he looked up at me like he needed to know that what I said was true. That I did like him and that he could trust me. I placed my hand on his check and leaned ford and kissed him on the brow he tensed and then relaxed. I moved away and smiled. Keeping my hand on his cheek and placing my other in his right hand were he gripped it. I said in a low voice "I would never hurt you Ash, ever."_

"_Why are you here?" he said, his voice quite like he could let his guard down. _

"I wish I could have been their sooner Ash if only for a day. You and everyone else might not remember but hopefully you would feel it. What love is before we met and you not feeling so hollow._" he looked into my eyes and I into his without flinching or disgust which seemed to make him happy. "I said that before I went to sleep in your arms and then the next thing I know I was standing right outside that door."_

_He looked like he was about to say something when there was heavy footsteps coming through the door. Ash suddenly had many emotions playing across his face. Fear, anger, anguish and shame. _

_He looked at the door waiting for his nightmare to begin, releasing my hand while saying to me in a shaky voice, "You should go, you do not know what they will do to you if they find you in here." _

_I took his face into both my hands and said in a fierce voice "I will not leave you here this day Ash, you do not deserve this, and if they try and stop me I will punish them. "Thinking about her powers. _

"_You cannot, you are no match for the guards, and you will get hurt, for some reason I feel as though I should keep you safe. But I cannot. Not with me like this" he stated, trying to make me leave him._

"_I only have a little time here Acheron, and I am not going to leave you for something you did not do or deserve," I moved his blond hair out of his eyes. He gust starred at me. "And just so you know I can take care of myself" I then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, ecstatic when he did not flinch and instead leaned into my touch as if savoring it. I pulled back just as the door opened. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Looking at the man in front of me I could see why ash was worried. He was huge. On either side of him were, what looked to be, guards. As he surveyed the room, his cold and ruthless eyes fell on Ash and I. He looked at Ash with such condemnation I was sure that if given the chance mu love would have died long ago. And not a quick death either. He would have made ash suffer more than he already was. _

_As soon as he saw me his whole demeanor changed, as he took in my appearance. That is when I remembered what I was warring. _He would think I was a noble.

"May I ask why you are here, with this filth" he thought a snide glance at my love, 'and who you are, my lady?"

His harsh voice did not shock me. Underlying it, it sounded like he was trying to stay on my good side.

"You may call me Lady Soteria, "I stated in a hard voice trying to show that I would not be intimidated, why would I have more power than he could possibly imagine. "And if my instincts are correct I would say that you are king Icarion, am I correct?"

"You would be my lady, I am the king, but you did not answer my question of why you are here."

"Well I was lying in bed this morning dreaming. When suddenly I was here. But I do not believe that I can tell you more, after all, I do not know you, and I do not feel like talking right knows. If you would be so kind I am a quite commutable where I am."

The guards behind the king took a step back as I finished talking. The so called king was red in the face and looked like he was about to lash out at me. What can he do to me, really? _I could feel the power in me ready to lash out. I looked at the king. Not caring that the king was about to explode. I would get ash out of this room if it was the last thing I do. _

_**Sorry I f the chapter is so short. I am running out of ideas. If you have any please review them to me and I will see if I can add them in. I am thinking about adding in his "twin" brother and older sister. I really did not want to add the gods in but, if it will spice it up I will see what I can do.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! ( : **_


	5. Dear Readers

Hi Guys,

Sorry that I have not updated have been busy with my exams and finished them on Friday. I received 67/100 and 43/50 which is grate seeing as I did not understand half the questions. I will try and do so as soon as possible and thanks to those that have reviewed and sent me some ideas I will take them all into consideration and try to place them in the story.

Thanks, please review,

Lexa141


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"HOW DARE YOU SPEEK LIKE THAT TO ME, I AM THE KING, SHOW ME SOME RESTPCT YOU LITTLE WHORE. I WILL HAVE YOU LOCKED UP IN THE DUNGENS IF YOU SPEEK TO ME LIKE THAT AGINE." The king yelled.

_Man he can yell can't he? _Tory thought to herself.

"You know they always say not to keep your anger bottled up, but you expect me to take being called a whore, as well as being threated lightly." I stated raising an eyebrow mockingly,' things are not always what they appear to be. And you would not call me or ash a whore again or you will really regret it."

He just looked shocked for a moment like he could not believe that someone would talk to him like that. As he came out of his shock he stared at me then like a high and mighty king snapped his fingers.

"Guards I want this girl taken out of this room and locked up then come back in here and feed this… whore" he stated the last word full of spite.

And that small five letter was what made the string snap.

Tory lunged herself at the guards punching and hitting as hard as she could to get to the king. All she could see was read. How dare he call her Ash, her love, her soul mate that word. He had done this to ash. Hurt him and degraded him. And fir what, the color of his eyes. Ever since she had read what he as well as his brother had done to ash she had wanted to kill him. But if she killed him now it would change the future and she would never meet ash. And he would never be the man he was in the future.

_But that does not mean that I cannot burse him up a little_.

The guards fell to the ground unconshes from the blows she had delivered. That was one thing she loved about know being immortal. She could really pack a punch. She began to stack over to the king in the way of a predator. The king stared back at her and deep in his eyes she could detect a tingle of fear which pleased something deep inside her. She wanted revenge.

"You son of a bitch, I am going to kill you. You have hurt Acheron for the last time. Why don't we strap you to the bead and bash the shit out of you." Her voice was low and would make even the bravest men shiver. "You disgust me; you should feel ashamed of what you have done. What has Acheron ever done to deserve this being born, well that is just sick. I would spit on you but that would be a waste of perfectly good serliva. So instead I am going to make you hurt." And with that tory leaped found, letting all her immortal strength come through. Blow after blow was delivered to his face stomach and chest until she finally kneed him in the balls. The so called king fell to the flour uncunshes.

Searching through his pockets she pulled out a set of keys that looked to belong to the chains that heeled ash down. And tuned to look at ash who was lying on the bed, stunned.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I will try and update later this week. **

**I would like to thank ****gatona**** for the idea of kicking the king in the balls. Hope no one was disappointed, if anyone does not like something in the story please review and I will try and fix. **

**Lov ya LEXA**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Looking at his sounded face I felt embarrassment for what I had done. Ash was gist looking at me stunned, thinking quickly I said the first thing that came to my head.

" well that was ...err...different" _grate work Tory make yourself look like an inert, he probably thinks you are crazy know._

Ash did not say anything just stared at the body of his so called father still looking shocked, taking a tentative step towards him with my hands at my sides so not to free kin out. He did not move and I was beginning to panic.

"Ash sweetheart are you alright?" still he did not move this worked me I walked ford and placed my hands softly on his cheeks turning his face to look are me so that we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Ash, honey, are you alright?"

He seemed to snap out of it and looked into my eyes like they held all of the answers he was searching for "what are you?" he still had that voice like he was confused and unsure "why would you do that sort me?"

I had the feeling like I wanted to laugh butt his voice was so series that I held it back. "Well, sweetheart last time I checked I was a female, unless that has changed without me noticing" I said in a joking manner trying to put him at ease" and I would do anything for you. I would destroy the world if it stopped you from getting hurt; take you anywhere as long as it made you smile. So bashing up three men that were going to hurt you was not much"

Again he got that look on his face like I was not real and that he wanted to touch me. With a smile I held up the keys to show him "Want to get out of here?"

He starred in shock "This cannot be real, I must be dreaming"

"Darling if you are dreaming if me that you are not that imaginative, but let us get out of here."

**I know it is short, I am still working on ideas and I think I have a storyline worked out. I reread Acheron this week to figure out what I am going to write about.**

**I got my younger sister to start to read it and it was like trying to pull a twilight book from a TWI fan. Almost imposable. I had to sneak it out of her room while she was sleeping and it kind of freeked me out when she started moving. **

**Please review I really want to know how I can make this story better and what my readers think. **

**Lov ya LEXA ; ) **


End file.
